Where did I came from?
by kakifuarika
Summary: 10 years after Tokyo, Robin asks the fellow titans to help him babysit his son and daughter while Starfire was away. All things were going well when his son started asking "questions." Sure... leave it to Beast Boy and Cyborg to explain. fluffy, cute one-shot. Raven slight OOC. R&R!


**Another story coming right up! I can't get enough of these two and honestly I don't know how I come up with these things. I'm just this sad little fan girl who has too much time on her hands. Seriously I posted 2 one-shots for today.**

**NOTE: This happened probably 10 years after Tokyo… so they're like 28 or something (because I assumed that they're 18 during Tokyo) **

**Disclaimer: If ya'll think I own teen titans… then you wouldn't be reading this because I'd be busy making new episodes of it. Still busy finding Larry to bend reality =)))**

* * *

It was a fine sunny morning in Jump City. Robin was sitting in the kitchen, sipping his coffee and reading the news paper. Everything was peaceful in their beach side manor. Yes, all of them figured out that they needed to start a family so they began training their successors. Three of their successors were Melvin, Timmy and Teether, the kids which Raven took care off before. They handed over the tower to them when they were about 16 years old. Although the new teen titans were the ones handling the bad guys, they would occasionally team up just for old time's sake.

Now each of them has new lives. Cyborg started going by the name of Victor Stone again and is now playing in the NFLs, a star player even. Beast Boy or Garfield took up stand up comedy was a big hit in Las Vegas. Raven served as the new titans' mentor, growing too attached to the three kids but is also a famous author of gothic novels. As for our favorite couple, after Tokyo they began dating and after 8 years Robin finally plucked up the courage to ask Starfire to marry him and of course the girl agreed. The wedding was held in Tamaran and all their friends attended. Robin was kind of intimidated because he forgot the fact that he was marrying the princess.

She decided to stay on earth though because it was her true home. The throne was passed to some cousin of hers and now they were living as Richard and Kori Grayson, she worked as ambassador of Earth to other planets and Robin worked as part of an elite task force not wanting to let go of the whole super hero thing. They owned this villa by the beach and have two children, Daniel who was 7 years old and Arika who was 3 years old.

The peace of the morning was disrupted by a loud wail coming from his daughter's room. Robin sighed and made his way up. He picked the crying girl up and patted her. "Daddy!" another voice shouted and it came from the other room. Bringing Arika with him, he headed for Daniel's room. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Where's mom? Is she coming back? When is she coming? What's for breakfast? Ooh can we have pancakes? I love pancakes!" Daniel bombarded him. Robin figured out that Daniel probably got that curiosity from Starfire. Just then, Arika began crying again but this time she didn't stop.

It was 8 in the morning and everything was already out of control. Just then there was a car honking by the gate. "It's about time they arrived." Robin muttered. He ordered the guard to open the gate and the T-Car rolled in. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy got out of the car and he greeted them. Daniel was running around the living room and Arika was still crying.

"What are we doing here again?" Cyborg asked as Daniel asked him so many questions about him being half robot. "You guys are going to help me babysit my kids while Starfire is away for the Inter-Galactic Association Meeting on planet Drokthar." He answered, grabbing Daniel. "I can't do it on my own guys, Starfire is the one good at this." Robin added.

"Okay kids! Who wants a big break fast courtesy of uncle Cyborg?" He asked energetically. Daniel raised his hands and Cyborg took him to the kitchen along with Beast Boy who suggested eating tofu. Robin was busy trying to get Arika to stop crying. "Uhm… maybe she's hungry too?" Raven suggested. She took Arika from Robin's arms and she immediately stopped crying. "Great my daughter likes you more than she likes me." Robin complained. Raven exited the living room with a triumphant smile.

Cyborg served pancakes and bacon for break fast while Raven fed Arika who was giggling. Who knew that the goth girl had a soft spots for kids. "Hey kid! Do you know why the cookie went to the doctor?" Beast Boy asked, earning eye rolls from the others. "Why?" Daniel asked, swallowing a chunk of bacon. "Because he was feeling a little crumby… get it? Crumby!" Beast Boy answered. Raven, Robin and Cyborg had straight faces but Daniel was laughing. "Nice one uncle Garfield!" Daniel complemented. "I love your kid Robin! He thinks I'm funny!" Beast Boy said, patting Robin on the back.

After breakfast Robin collapsed on the sofa as Daniel asked so many questions from Cyborg and Beast Boy. Just when they thought Daniel had finally given up asking questions… "Daddy? Where did I come from? How do people have babies? It's not a stork is it because my classmate told me that when his sister was born the doctors had to cut open his mom's stomach. Did I come from mom stomach? How did I get there in the first place?" He asked Robin with his emerald eyes staring at his blue ones. Robin gulped at the seven year olds' question.

"You did come from your mom's tummy." Cyborg answered. Daniel's attention turned to him. "Really? How did I get there then?" Daniel asked him. "It wasn't easy kid. Your dad almost took a beating from your mom, he was all bruised up." Beast Boy said with a snicker. "Okay guys, I don't think it's the right time to be telling him that…. And I wasn't bruised up okay!" Robin said, joining the conversation. "You did too!" Beast Boy retorted with his tongue sticking out. "Yeah! When we walked in on you two the next morning, your room was one hell of a mess. The bed was split in two, the cabinet doors were everywhere, there were dents on the steel wall and the curtains were all torn up." Cyborg said. "Yeah and you two were lying on the floor naked with only a blanket on." Beast Boy added.

"Guys stop it!" Robin said, blushing from the memory. "Really? Why did that happen to his room? Why were they naked?" Daniel asked again. "Let's just say that your mom was one hell of a-" _smack! _ Beast Boy was hit on the head by Robin to prevent him from finishing his sentence. "Sure leave it to the guys to explain these things to a seven year old." Raven muttered and rolled her eyes as Arika slept in her arms.

"You didn't answer my question!" Daniel yelled out. He was like Starfire in a boy's body, with Robin's persistence. "The summary is kid… your parents were totally exhausted and beaten up just to have you." Beast Boy said patting him on the back.

The whole day flew by like a blur, they managed to shut Daniel up thanks to the video game Beast Boy brought. Raven took care of Arika like she was her daughter. The titans collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. "Man, this reminds me of the time Trigon almost took over the world." Cyborg said. "I'm so tired." Beast Boy added. Just then the front door opened. "Robin?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mommy!" Daniel shouted, running to her. Starfire scooped up her son and hugged her. Robin approached Starfire and gave her a kiss. "Hey there Star!" Cyborg greeted. They all received the bone crushing hugs from her. "I see Robin got a little help babysitting today." Starfire said.

"I'd rather face the brotherhood of evil again than to babysit." Beast Boy said, collapsing on the ground. "How are you today?" Starfire asked Daniel. "It was fun! Uncle Victor made all our meals and it was delicious then uncle Garfield has lots of jokes!" He said while laughing.

"Mom? Can I ask something?" Daniel asked looking up to her. "Sure honey what is it?" She asked, kneeling in front of him. "Why did dad get bruised when you made me? Why was your room trashed? Why were you… naked?" He asked her. She stood up and glared at Robin. "Don't ask me, Cyborg and Beast Boy told him." Robin said pointing to the two who were hiding behind Raven.

The two apologized for what they had placed in the kid's mind. Starfire explained to Daniel that he simply wouldn't understand if she answered his questions now. He simply has to wait until he was grown up. Satisfied with the answer, Daniel went to bed. The couple thanked their old friends for their help as they left.

That night, the married couple lay in bed. Starfire was talking about how the emperor of Glorka was so stubborn in the meeting and she wanted to blast star bolts at him. She then opened up the topic about Daniel's questions. Robin explained that it was Beast Boy and Cyborg's doing and he tried his best to avoid the situation but knowing their son, once he knew about something he won't stop asking about it. Starfire forgave him with a chaste kiss.

"Robin, I also have wonderful news." She said to break the silence that enveloped them. "What is it Star?" He asked. Starfire took his hand and placed it on her womb. His eyes grew wide and smiled at her. "Really? Since when?" He asked. "I went to the doctor yesterday and he said that I've been pregnant for two weeks now." She answered.

"That's great Star. Really great!" He said as he kissed her.

* * *

**Thaaarrr you go guys! Haha random story I thought of since this is all I could do. My life is just sad haha Yes Arika and Daniel! Because that's what me and my non existent future husband would name our kids even if I'm well aware that in the comics they had a daughter named Mar'i or something.**

**Reviewwwwww please? :3**


End file.
